


两只兔子的故事（在荣篇 ）

by olddriver827



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 产乳play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olddriver827/pseuds/olddriver827
Summary: 招待不周
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4
Collections: I do what I want





	两只兔子的故事（在荣篇 ）

**Author's Note:**

> 招待不周

“老公…我好像怀孕了…”

林在范打开家门，他的小兔兔第一次没有到门前抱着他，撒娇的蹭着他的脖子，在他耳边软软的说欢迎回来，有些失望的换好了鞋子，觉得兔兔有可能已经睡觉去了。

走到沙发才发现，朴珍荣正坐在沙发上，粉色的小毯子盖住了朴珍荣毛茸茸的脑袋，林在范隔着毯子，笑着揉了揉朴珍荣说头发，朴珍荣却一动不动的坐着，慢了几拍抬起头，委屈巴巴的看着林在范，吓的林在范不敢再动手，赶紧坐到了小兔子旁边，摸摸朴珍荣的小脸蛋又亲了亲，柔声说“怎么啦？谁欺负你了？”

朴珍荣低着头，咬了咬嘴唇，“没有人欺负我…就是…”

朴珍荣边说着，嘴角又带着羞赧的笑了，脸红红的，看了眼林在范，又把头重重的低下去，对林在范小声的说“老公…我好像怀孕了…”

林在范笑眯眯的看着他，觉得他什么都不懂，整天担心着担心那的很可爱，又笑着问他“又是在电视上看到的？”

朴珍荣摇摇头，眼睛瞪的亮亮圆圆的，表情认真的说“不是的！是真的有小兔子啦！”

“好好好，荣荣怀了小兔子，老公可开心了。”林在范摸摸朴珍荣的头又亲亲他，朴珍荣总是做出些让人可爱的小举动，一看时间已经很晚了，林在范就连哄带骗的带着朴珍荣睡觉去了。

林在范本来还以为这件事就这样过去了，但是朴珍荣这几天突然开始又是呕又是吐的，平常爱吃甜食的，最近居然开始吃起话梅来，这不都是怀孕的表现吗，林在范想，最终还是觉得只有医院能给出真理，林在范就编了个理由，把朴珍荣带去了医院，林在范把检查单给了医生，那位秃顶的白胡子医生看着诊断单，又扫了几眼朴珍荣和林在范，对着林在范说“恭喜你，你要当爸爸了！”

“现在是在拍综艺吗？”林在范一脸疑惑不解，而朴珍荣已经开心的快要蹦起来了。

临走之前，一个小姑娘塞给了林在范一张纸条，又嘱咐林在范别让朴珍荣看到了，林在范茫然，回家后偷偷打开了纸条，纸条上字体凌乱飘逸，一看就是秃顶医生写的，医生说朴珍荣其实只是假孕了，不用太担心，并希望林在范能好好陪他度过这一段时间，到时候他自然会好的。

人生总是大起大落啊，林在范看完纸条傻坐了好久，好在知道朴珍荣是小兔子精的时候，林在范的心里承受能力已经大大提升，不然也不知道他今天会晕多少次。

林在范是知道兔子会假孕的，但是再有其他的，林在范就一概不知了，林在范思索着，还是决定先将手头的工作放在一旁，就算孕期只有大概半个月，林在范依然觉得这个问题不容忽视，“赚钱哪有老婆重要。”老婆傻瓜林在范如是说道。

林在范点开几篇文章，突然看到一行字“抚摸兔子后背会导致假孕。”林在范在屏幕前呆滞了几秒。

“操…”

林在范以为，后背是他新发现的朴珍荣的一个敏感点，甚至以为那是朴珍荣的性癖。

*

朴珍荣经历发情期时，林在范还在公司，朴珍荣的专属铃声响起来时，林在范感到奇怪，朴珍荣很少给林在范打电话，电子产品对他来说，没有太大的吸引力，平常要是真的想他了，就会直接来公司找他，所以林在范担心的接起了电话，刚一接通，就传来了朴珍荣粘腻的呻吟，林在范愣了愣，之后反应很快的跑去把办公室的门给锁上了，他咽了咽口水，对着电话说“荣荣…？”

听到了林在范声音的朴珍荣，似乎更加动情了，手指撸动的速度加快，嘴里忘情的叫着林在范的名字，“发情了？”

“嗯唔…在范…射…我想射……唔…好难受…”

听着朴珍荣毫不掩饰的呻吟，林在范下身已经变得硬挺，他坐到椅子上拉开裤子的拉链，一边抚慰着自己，一边对朴珍荣说着荤话，好让朴珍荣快点射出来。

“呜…老公…”

“荣荣，摸摸你的小奶头，想想老公是怎么玩你的。”

朴珍荣细长的手指攀上自己胸前粉红的两点，学着林在范的样子，玩弄着自己的奶头，粗暴的向外扯，又按回去揉捏那一点硬挺，嘴上不知羞耻的叫喘着，“啊……老公玩的好舒服…我的乳头…喜欢老公…”

朴珍荣平常乖乖的又安静，很可爱有的时候还有点讨打，但是一旦发情了，就会完全被情欲支配，变得色情又淫荡，朴珍荣叫着射了出来，林在范听着他的喘息，也加快速度也射了出来。

林在范挂了电话根本无法集中在工作上了，只想着他的小桃子，恨不得马上打飞的回家，所以林在范也这样做了，刚打开门，就听到卧室里传来阵阵娇喘，之中还夹杂着他的名字，林在范只把卧室门打开了一个小缝，隐隐约约能看到朴珍荣跪在地上，身体伏在床上支撑着，手指抠弄着小穴，欲求不满的磨蹭着穴里的两根手指。

光是看了一会儿林在范就觉得下身硬的发疼，于是直接开了门，拉起地上的朴珍荣，按着头和他接吻，朴珍荣被吓了一跳，发现是林在范之后就开始回应他的吻，小兔子的尾巴高高翘起，露出小穴，不断摆动着，向林在范求爱。

林在范的手在他身上抚摸着，朴珍荣顺着林在范被推倒在床上，林在范松了嘴，朴珍荣的舌头又想要跟上林在范，似乎还没亲够，林在范勾嘴笑了笑，将手指插进朴珍荣的嘴里，在他的嘴里像性交一样抽插着，朴珍荣跟着他的节奏，很好的舔弄着他的手指。

林在范顺着他的腰际摸到了屁股，揉了两把，会阴处已经湿了一大片，因为发情的缘故，小穴变得红肿，一张一合的，似乎渴望林在范的插入，林在范把在朴珍荣嘴里的手指抽出，又换成了自己的嘴唇，朴珍荣舔弄的麻木了，却又渴望着接吻，林在范激烈吻着他，感受到朴珍荣柔软的舌头完全由他支配，而刚才被朴珍荣舔湿的手指，插进了朴珍荣温软湿热的小穴里，刚一进去，小穴就紧紧吸附着林在范的手指，不舍得林在范离开。

小穴已经被朴珍荣玩过了，流了很多水，林在范仅仅是在里面抠弄了几下，就足够容纳自己的性器，林在范将朴珍荣翻了个身，换上了自己的性器，插了进去，朴珍荣似乎很喜欢后背位，兔子就是以这个姿势交配的，这是朴珍荣体内最原始的欲望，林在范扶着他的腰，开始往那个熟悉的敏感点撞击，朴珍荣的腰微微塌陷，臀部翘起，线条流顺且诱人，连接处全是淫水，夹杂在朴珍荣软糯的呻吟中的，是白嫩的臀部被男人的胯骨撞的啪啪作响。

林在范抚摸着朴珍荣的腰，朴珍荣颤抖的更厉害了，娇喘声也更加控制不住，林在范惊奇的发现朴珍荣很喜欢在做爱时被抚摸后背，手指不断游走在他的腰际和后背，挑逗的更厉害了。

等朴珍荣射出来后，林在范就将性器拔了出来，随意撸动了几下，最终射在了他的屁股上。

林在范看了很久，一直到深夜，卓上的笔记本里记满了“孕期”的注意事项，又拍了一份发给了阿姨，叮嘱阿姨要给朴珍荣多做点好吃的，这才放下心来，在朴珍荣身边躺下了。

*

今天是朴珍荣假孕的第二天，林在范一打开门，就看到了门口被朴珍荣堆成了一个球的衣服，球上铺了一层白色的绒毛。

“卧槽？”

林在范几乎是哭着冲进了客厅，没人知道他有多爱朴珍荣的小尾巴和小兔耳朵，他绝对不要看到朴珍荣的小屁屁上和小脑袋上是秃的，绝对！

朴珍荣听到林在范的动静从沙发上探出脑袋，看到林在范后毫无保留的笑着在沙发上站了起来，张开小手对着林在范，声音软软的说“老公你回来啦！”

林在范头一次无视了朴珍荣张开的双臂，按着朴珍荣的头，检查了耳朵上的毛完好无损之后，瘪着嘴快要哭出来一样对着朴珍荣说“尾巴！给我看看我尾巴！”

朴珍荣摸了摸林在范瘪着的嘴，虽然不知道这林在范在干什么，但还是听话的转过身把屁股翘了起来，林在范伸手揉了揉，手感一点都没变，放下了悬着的心，倒是知道害臊了，刻意的咳了两声，语气立马变得正经，指着门口那个球问他“宝贝儿，你跟我说说，那个球…不是，那个窝是用什么毛堆的？”

“用它啊。”

朴珍荣从背后拿出了个大白玩偶，玩偶还戴着写有“老公”二字棒球帽，林在范看了又差点流了两滴眼泪，这个大白玩偶，是林在范和朴珍荣还在谈恋爱时买的，那时候《超能陆战队》的电影正火，俩人一起去看了之后，林在范就给他买了个巨型的大白玩偶，朴珍荣开心了好几天，每天都要抱着它睡觉，挤的林在范没地方睡了，有几次差点都想瞒着朴珍荣给他偷偷藏起来。

后来他们结婚了，下班回家的路上，林在范看到街边有买帽子的，一下就被那个“老公”棒球帽吸引了视线，也不知道心里在想什么，就冲动购物了，回家之后朴珍荣看到笑了好久，把棒球帽从林在范头上摘了下来，放在了大白头上，解释道“以后老公不在，我就可以把大白当成老公啦～”

林在范看着眼前这个毛少的可怜的秃头大白，强忍住泪水，揉了揉朴珍荣的头“那荣荣要好好谢谢大白先生。”

朴珍荣摇了摇头，握住林在范在他脑袋上的手，放在胸口，凑近亲了亲林在范的嘴唇，脸红着说“要谢谢老公才对，老公疼我，连我把老公送的玩偶搞坏了也不怪荣荣。”

林在范在心里骂了句脏话，压着朴珍荣亲了好一会儿，第二天晚上，林在范买了一麻袋的玩偶扛回了家，一个一个从袋子里掏出来给朴珍荣，一脸幸福的说“给你，全都给你，拔，拔他丫的。”

今天是朴珍荣假孕的第四天，朴珍荣摸了摸自己的肚子，这两天朴珍荣吃的好也吃的多，原本精瘦的窄腰上面现在长了一圈小肉肉，倒是真的像有个小兔子在里面。

“老公…你说，我们的小兔子要叫什么名字呢？”

林在范抱着笔记本电脑处理着公司的事务，语气冷静的说“叫屁吧。”

林在范每次看到朴珍荣边每天都在筑巢建窝，跑上跑下的，有时候搞的不好就爱和自己发脾气，看的林在范又心疼又好笑，荣荣…你肚子里怀的，是个屁啊……

朴珍荣嘟着嘴巴打了他一下，“老公你看那么多书连个名字都取不好，怎么能叫屁呢…”

“那要叫啥？”

林在范问完之后朴珍荣就陷入的沉思，过了一会儿弱弱的说“不如就先叫屁吧，老公取的我都喜欢…”

“噗…”

林在范忍不住笑出了声，往朴珍荣嘴里喂了块苹果，说“屁屁说她想吃苹果了。”

今天是朴珍荣假孕的第五天，朴珍荣最近有些不对劲，几次回家，朴珍荣都说自己有点难受，但问是哪里难受，朴珍荣又不肯说了，兴许是想林在范多陪陪他了，所以林在范把工作地点搬到了家里，每天很早就下班，有时公司不太忙时，还会给朴珍荣做做晚饭。

今天却不太幸运，公司策划出了很大的问题，林在范不得不留下来解决，一直到很忙到晚才下班，急着赶回家，以至于忘拿了钥匙，按了几下门铃都不见人来开门，正打算回公司拿钥匙，刚转身，门就开了，但只开了一个小缝，朴珍荣露出一双眼睛，神情有些担心，林在范笑了笑将门拉开，朴珍荣穿着一件长款的羽绒服，拉链还拉的紧紧的，虽然现在已经入冬了，但还没下过初雪，更不至于在开着暖气的室内穿羽绒服。

“这…怎么了？”

林在范伸手想要去拉他的拉链，却被朴珍荣躲开了，语气有些紧张的说“没…没事，我就是…太冷了。”

说完还裹了裹身上的羽绒服，装作真的很冷的样子，林在范将他带进屋子里，暖气是刚好的温度，但是林在范又把它调高了点。

“冷吗？过来我这里。”

林在范敞开双臂，就要过去抱他，朴珍荣连忙摆着手，十分慌张的说“不用不用不用，我穿的够暖了。”

林在范有点不悦，以为是孕期正常现象，就打开了一床小毯子，盖在了朴珍荣身上，坐在他旁边和他一起看电视。

“要看什么？狐妖小红娘好像更新了。”

朴珍荣有点心不在焉，明明放着他最爱看的动画片，却一直咬着嘴唇，一个字也没看进去，身上又是棉袄又是毯子的，盖的他浑身是汗。

动画放到了好笑的地方，林在范被逗的笑出了声，觉得今天的朴珍荣格外安静，有些担心的瞄了一眼，朴珍荣心神不宁的盯着屏幕，汗流满了一整个额头，时不时抬起手擦汗，撑开衣领想让自己变得凉快一点。

“热的话为什么不脱掉？”林在范表情有一点无奈，见他沉默着半天不说话，凑过去有些强硬的脱掉了朴珍荣的外套。

从前几天起，朴珍荣就觉得自己的胸部涨涨的，而且好像隆起了一点，乳头也总是硬挺着，朴珍荣照着镜子，乳头变得红肿，甚至很痒，他伸手摸了摸那颗硬硬的小豆豆，乳白的液体就流了出来，这让朴珍荣吓了一跳，虽然只是轻轻碰了一下，那些液体却一发不可收拾，从乳尖冒出来，顺着微微隆起的胸部流下去，一直流到大腿上。

朴珍荣惊奇又慌张的看着镜子不知所措，直到门铃响起来，才想起要去换件衣服，慌张的打开衣柜，可衣服几乎被朴珍荣拿去建窝了，朴珍荣翻了半天，才从不知道哪个犄角旮旯里翻出了一件他建窝时，觉得布料不合适，被自己淘汰了的羽绒服。

朴珍荣害羞的紧闭着眼，脸红着将头侧向一边，不敢去看林在范，朴珍荣里面穿着一件轻薄的T恤，奶水从胸部流下来，打湿了长长的一条线，其他地方也不知道是被汗水还是奶水打湿了，整件T恤几乎湿透了，场面淫靡的林在范移不开眼。

“宝贝你这是产奶了？”

朴珍荣哼哼唧唧的，羞耻的快要哭了，嗫嚅道“呜…我…我不知道…”

林在范推高他的衣服，克制不住的含住了他的乳首，可口的奶汁灌满林在范的口腔，他差点被呛到，胸部胀痛的感觉终于得到缓解，朴珍荣舒爽的喘了一声，手指抓紧了林在范的头发，挺着腰将乳头往他嘴里送。

林在范一只手扶着他的腰，另一只手放在朴珍荣的没有被含着的乳头上轻轻的揉捏，产奶期的乳头比平常更加敏感，奶汁立马喷了出来，溅到了林在范脸上，林在范见状放开了这边的奶头，转而去吸允另一边，没了刚才的温柔，牙齿粗暴的咬着红肿的小奶头，像是在惩罚他刚才把奶汁喷到了自己脸上，朴珍荣控制不住呻吟，松开一直咬着的下唇，爽的叫了出来，光是被吃了一下奶头，朴珍荣就达到了高潮。

林在范满意的勾了勾嘴角，“宝贝的奶真甜。”

林在范含了一小口在嘴里，亲上朴珍荣的嘴，将口里的奶汁灌到了朴珍荣嘴里，没被喂进去的奶汁，从两唇相接处溢了出来，“宝贝自己尝尝，甜么？”

朴珍荣闭了闭眼睛，用几乎听不见的声音说道“甜…”

林在范莞尔，故意贴近他耳边，压低了声音说“还想再尝尝吗？”

朴珍荣眼神迷茫的望着林在范，脸上全是陷入情欲之中的潮红，迷迷糊糊的点了点头，林在范眼神暗了暗，将他从压倒在沙发上，舔吻着朴珍荣的奶头，惹的朴珍荣扭动着腰想躲避掉这强烈的快感，已经吸不出什么奶水了，林在范故作可惜状，“宝贝的奶汁都被老公喝完了，怎么办？”

朴珍荣有些不知所措，他又不是真的喜欢喝自己的奶水，刚才自己都没反应过来就胡乱的点头，而自家老公居然真的觉得他那么淫荡，爱喝自己的奶水，朴珍荣突然觉得羞耻，抓着他的背，将头埋进了林在范怀里，撒娇的叫着林在范，像是在求他放过自己，“老公…”

不管是在床上还是在哪里，林在范都特别喜欢逗他，因为朴珍荣的反应实在是特别可爱，林在范揉了揉他的嘴唇，坏笑着说“不如，老公用自己的牛奶和荣荣换？”

朴珍荣迷茫的点头，林在范站在沙发前解开了皮带，性器挺立在朴珍荣面前，朴珍荣跪在沙发上，双手扶着林在范的性器，含住了粉色的头部，他们在一起的了十几年，朴珍荣的口活已经被调教的很好，刚被含进温热的口腔舔弄，林在范就摸着朴珍荣的侧脸喘着粗气，朴珍荣抬头看了眼林在范，眼角带着微微的笑意，林在范被他撩的性器又涨大了一圈，按着他的头，性器控制不住的在朴珍荣的嘴里抽动着。

“嗯…嗯唔…”

朴珍荣眉毛皱在一起，有些痛苦的发出呻吟，林在范没几下就缴械在他的嘴里，正要抽纸巾给朴珍荣，让朴珍荣把精液吐出来，没想到朴珍荣咕嘟一声就将林在范射给他的精液吞了下去，林在范有些惊讶，摸了摸他红肿的嘴角，语气心疼的说“脏…”

朴珍荣摇摇头，有点害羞的小声说“不脏，这是老公给我的牛奶。”

朴珍荣又乖又听话，从刚开始恋爱时的害羞拘谨，每次做爱都死死咬着嘴唇，不敢发出任何色情的声音说任何话，到现在会主动索吻求爱，有意识无意识的勾引，林在范是越来越喜欢他，不想让别人对他起了占有欲，恨不得把他藏起来。

林在范一只膝盖跪在他的双腿之间，又把他压在沙发上，亲的难舍难分，林在范咬了咬他的下嘴唇，首先松开了他。

扯过一旁的毯子，盖住了朴珍荣，顺便给小兔子顺了顺毛，说“我去给你放洗澡，你盖好被子别着凉了。”

“老公…”身边没了林在范的气息，心里和身体都觉得更加空虚，索性扒开被子，冲上去从后面抱住了林在范，小脸蛋靠在林在范宽大的肩膀上蹭了蹭，林在范莞尔，“怎么了？”

“我想要你…”闷闷的声音从背后传来，林在范转过身来抱着他戏谑道“可是荣荣你肚子里有个小兔子了。”

朴珍荣抬头看他，眼睛亮亮的，嘟着嘴语气真挚的发问“怀了小兔子就不能和老公做爱了吗？”

朴珍荣自己又瞎想了一会儿，说“可是荣荣好想要老公了…”

林在范看着他单纯清秀的脸，嘴里却不知羞耻的说着色情意味的话，本来因为假孕忍了很久没碰他的林在范，听了小兔子毫不掩饰的求欢，难耐的咽了咽口水，性器又涨大了，嗓音隐忍着沙哑的问他“有多想？”

朴珍荣皱着眉头苦恼着，好像是不知道怎么去表达这种想，只好拉着林在范的手，往他背后摸去，慢慢摸到了小穴和大腿内侧之间，湿滑的一片，淫水多的从小穴一直流到了大腿，打湿了一片，这还不做的话，朴珍荣真的要怀疑林在范是不是不行了，林在范也要怀疑自己是不是男人了，林在范发狠的将他背过去，压在了走廊的墙上，咬着他的耳朵说，“知道了，小骚兔想老公想的水流了一地。”

朴珍荣唔嘤一声，臀部紧贴着林在范又硬挺起来的性器，不过林在范没有直接将性器插进去满足朴珍荣，反而是往朴珍荣的小穴里插进了两根手指，手指在朴珍荣的小穴里来回抽插抖动着，朴珍荣的臀肉也跟着一起颤动着，双腿被林在范玩的都不能打直了，手用力扶着墙，才能勉强站稳，昏暗的走廊里回荡着色情的水声和朴珍荣的呻吟，客厅的光照到走廊里，两人的影子被映在走廊尽头的墙上，能清晰的看到林在范在他后穴里搅动的手指、朴珍荣仰起头时好看的颈部线条，和朴珍荣承受不住快感，打着颤的双腿，手指摩擦过敏感点，快感像洪水猛兽般将朴珍荣吞噬，淫水泄了林在范一手，林在范放慢了速度，缓缓的抽插起来，在朴珍荣快要站不住时，将手指抽出来，淫水也被带了出来，撒了一地。

“水真多，地板都被你搞脏了。”

朴珍荣腿软的扶着墙跪坐在地上，林在范跪在朴珍荣身后，把他抱到了自己腿上，粗暴的将他的双腿分开，双手按着朴珍荣的手背，又把他按回了墙上，朴珍荣的胸部碰到冰凉的瓷砖，朴珍荣措不及防被刺激到了，溢出了一点奶，好看的小腰也发着抖，林在范的性器硬挺在他的双臀之间，啃咬着他的肩膀，一路舔弄着来到朴珍荣的耳朵，舔了舔他的耳垂，低声说“老公要操你了。”

朴珍荣摸着林在范的脸，把头侧了过来，与林在范交换了一个缠绵的吻，抬高了腰身，软绵绵的说“嗯，老公操我吧…”

难得在没发情的前提下，朴珍荣还那么热情主动，林在范听了心里只想着该如何狠狠的贯穿这只诱人的小兔子，于是林在范用力掰开了朴珍荣的两瓣屁股，性器抵在穴口，挺腰进入了大半截，穴口被撑开的同时，朴珍荣前面的乳头又喷射出一股奶白的液体。

前戏做的很足，性器插进自己身体时，能感受到的只有激烈的快感，肠壁紧紧包裹着性器，林在范开始在穴口浅浅的抽插起来，太浅的抽插不能让朴珍荣满足，他现在不需要什么温柔的前戏，他只想让林在范用他那根大肉棒狠狠的贯穿他，朴珍荣欲求不满的摆动着屁股，试图把林在范的性器吞吐的更深，显然林在范存心逗他，朴珍荣越是想吃的更深，林在范就越是插的很浅，朴珍荣这个姿势是完完全全被林在范禁锢住的，本来就不好自己动，林在范还不满足他，小兔耳朵委屈的耷拉着，朴珍荣嘴巴一撇，豆大的眼泪就下来了，在林在范身上挣扎起来，嘴里说着含糊不清的话，林在范也知道再玩下去，他的小爱人估计再也不愿意和他做爱了。

林在范使了点力按着朴珍荣，让他再也动弹不得，下身又准又狠的全部送进朴珍荣饥渴的小穴，直直的顶在朴珍荣的敏感点，朴珍荣的娇喘变了个调，身子无力的贴在墙上，轻轻的颤抖了几下，背后的小兔尾巴也跟着抖了抖，乳汁淅淅沥沥的滴落下来，这下可不敢再闹腾了，林在范满意的看着朴珍荣的反应，揉了揉朴珍荣那团手感很好的尾巴，开始挺动着腰抽插，林在范每次插到深处，朴珍荣就溅射出一点乳汁，像是碰到了一个供给按钮，一按，就会流出香甜的牛奶，乳头被操出奶的这种快感，朴珍荣从来没体会过，他想伸手揉揉自己乳头，好来获得更大的满足，可是手却被林在范压着，朴珍荣只好哀哀叫唤，奶声奶气的央求林在范。

“啊哈…老公…你摸摸我的乳头…嗯啊…乳头好痒…”

林在范哪里受得了朴珍荣这样，听话的把手伸向了朴珍荣的乳头，摸到了乳头上的湿润，林在范才发觉朴珍荣的乳头一直滴着奶，林在范一边轻捏着朴珍荣的乳头，一边大力的顶撞了一下朴珍荣，撞在他的敏感点上，怀里的人颤抖着叫出声，乳汁喷在了林在范手上，林在范证实了之后眼睛亮了亮，将性器抽出，把走廊的灯打开了，朴珍荣被光照的眯了眯眼睛，疑惑不解的看着林在范，林在范把朴珍荣放倒在地上，想从正面进入，好看着朴珍荣是怎么被他操出奶水的。

林在范把朴珍荣的腿放在肩上，扶着他的大腿，另一只手握着朴珍荣的两只手腕，性器再次插入温暖湿滑的小穴，眼神着迷的看着朴珍荣随着自己的抽插而喷涌出的奶汁，耳边是朴珍荣诱人娇喘，林在范像是只开了荤的老虎，毫无怜悯之心的舔咬着朴珍荣，在他白嫩的脖颈留下属于自己的印记，林在范下身也没闲着，又凶又狠的往朴珍荣的穴里插去。

朴珍荣被快感冲击到无法克制自己，毫不掩饰的叫喘着，被撞击到敏感点后，朴珍荣整个人都颤抖起来，兔耳朵被刺激的立了起来，软软的小手无助的推着林在范的腰，乳汁不断的从乳头里喷涌而出，下身也射出的精液。

这些东西把朴珍荣搞的乱七八糟，有些乳汁喷撒在朴珍荣白嫩的脸上，眼睛红红的注视着林在范，汗水浸湿了刘海，软趴趴的耷在额头上，小腹上混合着精液和奶水，林在范很享受这场视觉盛宴，只想把他搞到更脏一点，下身也没有停下来的在朴珍荣的小穴里冲撞。

朴珍荣被撞的麻木了，眼神迷茫的望着林在范，嘴唇微张着时不时溢出呻吟，林在范埋在深处，射在了朴珍荣的里面，性器抽出时，朴珍荣已经无力缩紧穴口去含着林在范给他的宝贝，被操的红肿不堪的小穴一张一合，精液也从里面流出来，兔子耳朵一只立着，一只耷拉着，脸上还挂着泪痕，看起来像是一只被玩坏了的兔子玩偶，林在范将他抱起来时，小穴里的精液还在一滴一滴的滴下来，朴珍荣已经累的不行了，趴在林在范的肩上，小口小口的喘息。

抱进浴缸后，朴珍荣趴在浴缸里，小兔爪子扒着浴缸前沿，林在范抠弄着他后穴里的精液，朴珍荣又开始小声的喘了起来，林在范强忍着再做一次的欲望，做好了清理，在把朴珍荣哄睡后，“贤夫”林在范去把战场和沙发收拾干净，又把衣服扔进了洗衣机，回味着刚才的朴珍荣，在他脸上亲了几口，才沉沉的睡去。

今天是朴珍荣假孕的第八天，朴珍荣涨奶胀的难受，虽然林在范很乐意帮朴珍荣把奶水吸出来，但毕竟他也不能24小时都待在家里，看朴珍荣整天为了肚子里这个根本就不存在的“屁”要忍受那么多，林在范就心疼。

隔壁办公室的王经理整理好文件后，敲开了林在范的门，林在范表情严肃的坐在椅子上，看着比平时又凶了几分，吓的王经理蹑手蹑脚的走到办公桌前，把文件放下，不敢打扰到他，又悄悄走到了门口，林在范翻开文件，突然想起来王经理也是个经验丰富的奶爸，着急的叫住了他，“唉，王经理！”

王经理先是一愣，然后挺起了腰，转向林在范时，脸上还带着商业式的微笑，“哈哈什么事啊，林总？”

林在范有些不好意思，干咳了两声招呼王经理在他办公桌前坐下，声音放的很轻的说“这是我一个朋友的事情，他的老婆最近涨奶，很难受，有什么办法吗？”

王经理又是一愣，想了想说“害，买个吸奶器，把乳汁吸出来，再热敷一下，按摩按摩乳头就完事儿了！”

“啊…”林在范摸了摸下巴，一副受教了的表情，过了会儿又说“那你把吸奶器的链接和按摩的方法，还有上周开会的内容一起发到我的邮箱里吧。”

“好嘞林总，加工资吗？”

“可以考虑。”

王经理听了乐的不行，有点得瑟的说“下次遇到什么问题还来找我！“

应该不会了，林在范还是点了点头“好，你先出去吧。”

王经理把门关上，不到一秒又把门打开了，王经理探出了一个脑袋，语气欠欠的问“林总，你说的那个朋友是不是你自己啊！”

林在范听见了一拍桌子，站了起来，“你年终奖没了！”

当天晚上，林在范刚好路过一个母婴店 就买了个吸奶器回家，告诉朴珍荣这是干什么用的之后，朴珍荣就好奇的接了过来，林在范在一旁教他，可是朴珍荣又不是女孩子，就算会产奶，他也没有一对高隆的胸部，吸奶器对他来说，实在是太大了，他咬着衣服，表情烦躁的用吸奶器吸着自己的奶水，没什么用反而又把身体弄脏了。

林在范看着他挺着胸部手里拿着吸奶器使劲按的样子，觉得特别可爱，所以在他闹小脾气把所以林在范在他闹小脾气把吸奶器扔在地上的时候，他含住了朴珍荣的乳手，将他的乳汁尽数喝下，然后在揉着他的胸部，给他按摩，最后又没忍住，压着他做了一次。

这天王经理又屁颠屁颠的来问林总昨天吸奶器好不好用，林在范一想到昨天可爱的朴珍荣，还和他又做了一次，不禁露出了幸福的傻笑，还伴随着“嘿嘿嘿”的笑声，看的王经理直冒冷汗，逃出了办公室。

第二天林总是一个老婆傻瓜的事情，传遍了整个公司。

*

屁屁出生后，长的既不像朴珍荣也不像林在范，整颗脑袋和普通的兔子没有区别，但身体却是人类的，更奇怪的是，自出生以来她就没有吃过东西，母乳不行，其他的东西更是不行，这一个星期以来，她每天都直直盯着朴珍荣，连眼睛都不眨一下，朴珍荣虽然觉得恐怖，但还是把她抱了起来，柔声哄着她“屁屁到底喜欢吃什么？”

怀里这个根本称不上是孩子的东西咳兹咳兹的怪叫着，朴珍荣凑近去听，好像隐隐约约的听到了，她在说“我要吃爸爸～”

朴珍荣猛的睁开眼睛，看到周围熟悉的环境，才渐渐回过神来，感受到林在范沉重的呼吸打在耳边，朴珍荣突然觉得安心，埋进了林在范的怀里，却怎么也睡不着了，一直到外面的天已经亮堂堂的，他还是睁着眼睛在林在范的怀里一动不动，从窗帘外偷跑进来的光有些刺眼，林在范皱了皱眉，埋进了朴珍荣的颈窝想躲避掉这些光，朴珍荣被他的头发弄的有些痒的轻哼了一声，林在范抬头去看他，却发现朴珍荣也正看着他。

“怎么不睡了？”林在范沙哑慵懒的声音一响起，朴珍荣的心烦意乱就稍微缓解了点，“不想睡了…”朴珍荣说话带了点哭腔，无意识的向林在范撒着娇，林在范把他搂紧了点，亲了一下他的头顶说“陪老公睡一会儿…”朴珍荣点点头，也紧紧的抱着他，撒娇着叫着他“老公～”

“嗯…”

林在范其实后来一直没睡，他看的出来朴珍荣心情不好，可能一晚上没睡，林在范算了算时间，今天已经是朴珍荣假孕的第十天了，大概朴珍荣已经知道他自己是假孕了吧，林在范想着，得想个办法去跟他解释，林在范有一下没一下的轻轻拍打着朴珍荣的后背，哄着他睡觉。

今天是朴珍荣假孕的第十二天，这两天噩梦几乎没有断过，朴珍荣从来没有这样过，朴珍荣觉得这可能是在提醒他什么，他是个长着兔子耳朵和尾巴的怪人，说难听点就是妖怪，而他和人类结合，还怀了人类的孩子，他怀的这个怪胎，托梦给他，说要吃了他最爱的人，朴珍荣越想越恐怖，最后做了一个重要的决定。

“你是说，想把孩子打掉？”林在范握着他的手，感到有点惊奇，他本来以为朴珍荣已经知道自己是假孕了，这下看来，他目前还不知道，却突然不想要他一直喜爱的这只小兔子了。

“不是的不是的！”朴珍荣摆着手说到，如果只是因为几个噩梦阻止一个生命的诞生的话，未免也太残忍，“我想…有没有什么办法，可以不让他消失又不用让我怀着？”

反正都是假的，随便编个理由就好了，林在范想，但是朴珍荣最近已经没那么好骗了，他只是单纯可爱，可不是三岁小朋友，所以林在范到最后，还是选择带他去了医院。

问诊的医生还是上次来检查出假孕的那个秃顶白胡子医生，医生推了推眼镜，和林在范对视之后似乎已经明了一切，白胡子医生装模作样的给朴珍荣量了体温，听了听心跳之后，严肃的说“可以进行手术了。”

“啊？”朴珍荣都没想到还要做手术，害怕的有些想打退堂鼓了，下意识的看了眼林在范，心里想着绝对不能让老公被吃掉，朴珍荣咽了咽口水，坚定的点了两下头。

朴珍荣进了手术室，身后跟着那个白胡子医生，和上次给他纸条的小护士，虽然都是自己人，林在范还是担心朴珍荣会害怕，通过手术室的透明窗口，观察着里面的一举一动。

那位护士正用棉签在朴珍荣的手上擦着什么，还得打针？没生病还打针我荣也太可怜了吧，但疑似针管的物体迟迟没有出现，林在范往右边走了几步，整个人都趴在门上的姿势非常不雅，要是有人认出他是高冷冰山总裁林在范的话，就更加证实了他是个老婆傻瓜。

过了一会儿，白胡子医生从身后拿出了一个粉色的棒状物体，正在往里面装着电池，林在范本来还愣了一下，下一秒就想到了一些有颜色的东西，惊呼道“卧槽！”

林在范的眼睛都睁大了，开始使劲拍着门，“你们别捅我老婆屁股啊！！”

见拍门他们没有反应，林在范又用身体撞了几下，还是无济于事，手术室里的白胡子医生举起了那个粉色棒状物体，按了一下按钮，伴随着一阵小魔仙变身的音乐，医生对着朴珍荣大喊道“巴啦啦能量！转移魔法！”

“这样就可以了吗！”朴珍荣的语气里透露着兴奋，他还从来没有见过魔法，即使是他这种小兔子精，也不会魔法，他还奇怪，为什么电视里的小妖精都会魔法，“好了，你的小朋友已经在等待下一位母亲的到来了。”

“太好啦！医生你太厉害啦！”

医生满意的摸了摸自己的胡子，“如果可以的话，这件事可别和别人说。”因为太丢脸了不是吗，他可是这个医院的实权，而今天居然在手术室里变魔法。

朴珍荣伸出手指放在微微撅起的嘴唇上嘘了一下，又眨了眨眼睛，“我知道的，是秘密哦！”

在门外偷窥到全过程的林在范觉得又震惊又好笑，小兔子…也太单纯好骗了吧…比三岁小孩还好骗，看来今天得骗着他多做几次了。

走出医院时，朴珍荣脸上一直带着笑，但神奇中还是有悲伤，医院对面正好是个公园，林在范把车钥匙塞回了口袋，牵起了朴珍荣的手，“荣荣想去公园玩玩吗？”

朴珍荣看着他，笑的开心，温温柔柔的说了声“好～”

朴珍荣正玩着旋转木马玩的开心，林在范给他拍了几张照片，坐在石凳上等他玩完，旁边不远处聚集了好多的男生女生，那是一个商人在卖小动物，林在范走近了问老板“有没有小兔子？”

“有！”老板笑了笑，有些八卦的问“买来哄女朋友的？”

林在范接过小兔子和一些兔子零食，摇了摇头，“是买来送男朋友的。”

付了钱之后林在范看了看这只小兔子，和朴珍荣一模一样，小小一只，蜷缩在掌心里，朴珍荣玩完了正朝着林在范跑来。

“荣荣…”林在范摊开掌心，里面趴着一只小白兔，嘴里还嚼着草，“给你。”

朴珍荣惊喜的捂住了嘴，笑着接过小兔子，放在脸上蹭了蹭小兔子柔软的毛，突然想到了什么开玩笑的说道“这次还要叫屁吗？”

林在范捏了捏他的鼻子，温柔的说“不叫了，要叫朴珍荣不要哭了好不好。”

朴珍荣假装生气的捶了一下林在范的肩膀，奶凶奶凶的说“我才没有哭！”反驳完朴珍荣的眼里倒是真的有点泪光了，他踮起脚，去亲林在范，林在范抱住他，加深了这个吻，在两人怀中的小兔子合上了眼，不知道是舒服的睡着了，还是害羞的不敢看了，两人的嘴唇分开后，朴珍荣偷偷抹了抹眼泪，还有些气息不稳，“要叫荣荣爱老公。”

林在范温柔的笑着，吻了吻朴珍荣有些发红的眼睛，捧着他雪白的小脸蛋，认真的看着他的眼睛说“老公也爱荣荣。”

“那就叫…彼此相爱的蹦荣！”

说完之后，俩人都一起笑出了声，忽然之间，一粒小白点落在了朴珍荣的脸上，落下后又立马消失了。

“下雪了？！”

“下雪了！”

游乐场更加的热闹了，当初雪开始纷纷扬扬，林在范和朴珍荣牵着手，在灿烂霓虹灯光下肩并肩走着，一直走到街道的尽头，雪落到他们头上，好像走到了白头。


End file.
